Welcome to my world
by gleek06216
Summary: A short San/Rachel friendship fic with some Puckleberry thrown in, enjoy.


**I don't know what this is or where it came from but it's a little friendship fic of San/Rach with some Puckleberry thrown in :)**

**

* * *

**

"Guys, listen up, I know everyone's excited about the new members and about Matthew's return but with Sectionals in a couple weeks and Regionals just around the corner we all really need to focus on..."

As Rachel continued to give her speech she looked around the room, Finn was staring at a spot on her shoulder, eyes glazed over, Mercedes and Kurt were whispering to each other about something or another, Mike and Matt were talking quietly, (though she understood that one, they'd missed their best friend) Britney was asleep with her head on Santana's shoulder, Puck was throwing paper footballs at people and Quinn was going back and forth between staring at Finn and rolling her eyes at Rachel. Even Schue wasn't paying attention. The only ones that were were the two new freshman, Lanie and Kyle and surprisingly, Santana.

Rachel paused in her speech to double check that, and saw that though Santana was not leaning forward in her chair or anything she did in fact have her attention focused on Rachel and had even nodded at a few of her points, which shocked Rachel to no end.

The pause gave Santana the opening she was looking for and she spoke up, "Listen up everyone, Berry's trying to help us actually win a competition this year, so shut the hell up and listen. I'm not about to let Sylvester save our asses again."

Everyone shut up but instead of looking at Rachel all turned to look at Santana, mouths open in shock.

"Did I not make myself clear? Fuckin' listen to Berry, take notes, whatever it takes to help it sink in that we need to focus to win this thing." she snapped, immediately making all eyes focus back up front to Rachel. Smirking she winked at Rachel and said, "Floor's yours, Berry, enlighten us."

Rachel, herself, quickly pulled out of her shock, gave a small smile to Santana before saying, "Thank you Santana, as I was saying..." She had no problem keeping their attention after that.

* * *

After practice everyone packed up and headed out, Matt and Mike practically ran out of the room, Lanie and Kyle walked out together soon after. The rest filed out one and two at a time until all that was left in the room were Rachel, Santana and Puck.

Rachel noticed who was left and smiled at Puck, "Noah, do you mind giving Santana and I a minute. I need to talk to her."

Puck shook his head, "No can do, Berry. Sorry"

Arching an eyebrow at him she asked, "And why can't you? Is something the matter with your legs?"

He shook his head, "If I leave and Lopez murders you or some shit, it's on me because I left you alone with her."

Rachel suppressed a laugh as Santana threw a pencil at Puck from her chair, "I'm not going to hurt her, Puckerman. Get the hell out and let us have girl talk"

Now it was Puck's turn to laugh, "Satan, do you even know what girl talk is?"

Rolling her eyes at him, but instead of answering his question said, "I promise not to hurt Berry now do what she asked and get out."

He stood up but gave her a hard look, "I mean it Lopez, if I find out you did anything..."

"Can it, I get it" She snapped, getting annoyed and bored.

Puck nodded turning to Rachel, "I'll wait by my truck and give you a ride home after, alright?"

Rachel gave him a small smile, leaning up and giving him a hug and kissing his cheek, "Alright, thank you Noah"

He smiled back at her before turning one last hard look at Santana and walking out the door.

* * *

"So..." Rachel started, when she realized they were alone, finally and she had no idea what she wanted to say (A first for sure)

"So... What'd you want to talk about?" Santana asked, as if she didn't know.

"Um, I guess I wanted to say thank you for what you said and ask where it came from?" Rachel asked after a pause.

"You're our captain, Berry. They're suppose to listen to you, I was just reminding them."

"I understand that, but why? Why now? I've been your captain for over a year and to be honest you're usually the hardest one to get to pay attention. What changed?"

Shrugging, Santana answered, "I saw what you did this morning and spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why."

Rachel stared at her, confused, "What I did?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Karofsky? Slushie? Ring a bell?"

"So I got slushied, nothing new" Rachel replied looking away from the knowing brunette.

"True but this time it wasn't meant for you, why'd you do it?"

"Sue would have killed Britney for getting it on her uniform and you already got in trouble with Sue I didn't want you to get worse. Besides neither of you ever dealt with it, I'm used to it. I was just being a good teammate." Now she was definitely blushing and looking away. She hadn't thought either of the girls realized who Karofsky's intended targets were.

"I don't say this a lot but thank you" Santana told her, standing up and walking to stand in front of Rachel, making her look at her.

Rachel looked at her, still blushing and said, "You're welcome, Santana"

Santana reached her pinky out to the smaller girl, who stared at her as if she'd gone insane.

"You link your pinky with mine, B" Santana instructed slowly with a smirk.

Rachel still looked unsure even as she slowly reached her pinky out and curled it around the outstretched one. Santana grinned then and started leading the girl towards the door.

"Santana? Where are we going?"

"To find Brit and start making sure that everyone knows not to mess with our friend from here on out." San answered as if it were obvious.

"You really don't have to do anything. Being friends with me will only hurt your reputation, not help it and Karofsky was already going after you..."

"One, Karofsky was going after me because Quinn told him too because of the fight we had earlier, two, Puck took care of Karofsky thinking he slushied you on purpose since Puck just got done having a talk with him about messing with you and three, fuck my reputation, you're stuck with me." She was smirking at the end.

Rachel gave her a tentative smile as she allowed Santana to lead her then stopped, "What now, B?" Santana asked, slightly annoyed.

"Noah's waiting for me, and he's the reason the football and hockey teams haven't been messing with me as much this year?"

Santana grabbed her phone with her free hand and hit 5 on her speed dial, ignoring Rachel's question, "She's fine, quit worrying asshole, I'm taking her to find Brit so we can figure out how to make all these douches leave her alone."

* * *

Rachel watched as San paused and listened for a moment before saying, "Fine, Meet us at the Girls locker room in 5." and she hung up, turning to Rachel, "He's on his way"

Out of arguments, Rachel followed Santana to the Locker room where Britney was waiting. When Britney saw the two, pinkies linked, she threw her arms around both of them, before bouncing away and clapping.

Rachel stared at the happy blonde, slightly confused, until Britney said, "San, she's our new third right?"

Santana nodded, making Rachel turn her confused look to Santana, who just said, "Quinn's a bigger bitch now then before so we needed a third girl for our group, I talked to Sylvester, she agreed to let you join cheerios, provided you try out of course. With the uniform, not only will we be the hottest, most popular girls in the school, you won't get bothered by slushies and we'll be able to take down the Queen Q once and for all."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at Santana, "And you assumed I'd just join Cheerios and stand behind you, giggling with all the jocks and cheerios that have tortured me my entire high school career?"

Santana looked surprised while Britney looked like she was going to cry, "Does that me you don't want to be our new best friend, B?" She asked tearfully.

Rachel reached over giving the blonde a hug, "Of course not, Brit, it just means I wish you would have discussed this with me before making all these decisions for me."

"Made what decisions?" Puck asked from behind them.

Rachel spun around quickly, "Noah! Um..."

"B's going to be a cheerio and the three of us are going to rule the school" Santana answered,cutting off whatever Rachel was about to say.

"Hot, but how are you going to take over the school? I thought Quinn was head cheerio again."

"That's the beauty of this plan. B is ten times better at any type of gymnastics and dance the Quinn, Sylvester is going to take one look at her try out, throw that blonde bitch to the bottom of the period and I'll be up on the second row, with only B above me"

Rachel started sputtering then, "Me? Head cheerio? But..."

Puck threw his arm around Rachel then, "As I said, hot, when's try outs?"

"Right now, come on B"

* * *

Rachel let herself be dragged and when the got to the gym with Sylvester, she did a routine that she put together on the spot, still in shock and on autopilot. When she finished, all present, include Sylvester's mouths were open.

Sue recovered first, "You're in, Berry. In fact, as of this moment, you are our new head cheerio. Whip these maggots in shape."

"But Coach Sylvester..." They heard Quinn start to argue.

"Shut up Preggo, you're lucky to be on the squad at all"

* * *

With that short conversation, Rachel Berry became head of the cheerios. As they walked out of the gym, Rachel's pinkies linked with Brit and Santana, Rachel felt like she must be dreaming. When she got to her locker and started packing up her stuff, she knew she must be because she heard the girls footsteps backing off and then, "Rach?"

Rachel turned and saw Noah standing in front of her, "Yes, Noah?"

"I just wanted to say...I mean I've been trying to tell you all week.. Um.." And finally, frustrated that the words wouldn't come out he put his hand on her face, leaned down and kissed her gently, pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh" Was all Rachel said, causing him to back off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just didn't know how the hell...I mean" Puck started, thinking she was about to tell him she didn't feel the same.

"Noah" she said but he kept going, "Noah!" still going "NOAH" she yelled, finally getting him to shut up, enough for her to say, "What did you want to tell me?"

His eyes widened in disbelief, thinking she didn't realize what the kiss meant, "I just told you Rach, I like you...a lot more than I'm used too and I don't fuckin' know how it happened or why but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you but it's cool you don't feel the same and that's fine. Go back to Finn...Whatever"

Rachel couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips, causing him to glare at her, all she said was, "Idiot" before she leaned up on her tiptoes, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He stood there in shock for a second before realizing it was really happening and quickly winding his arms around her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow...until they heard the wolf whistles and claps.

Pulling away, Rachel blushed and hid her face in Noah's chest while he flipped Santana off. "Thought I told you to get out of here, Lopez" he growled.

"Free school, Puckerman. Besides coach told me to bring this to Rachel" She tossed Rachel her cheerio uniform, smirking, "Well, we now have the new power couple, Mckinley isn't going to know what hit it tomorrow"

Rachel smiled back, leaning into Noah, shaking her head, "I don't know how all this happened so suddenly but thank you Santana. I'm fairly certain that almost every good thing that happened today was your doing."

"Almost every good thing?" Santana asked, still smirking.

"Well unless you put Noah up to kissing and confessing his affections to me... Wait you didn't put him up to it did you?" She asked, before turning to Noah, "She didn't did she?"

Santana was cracking up at both their faces as Puck hurried to convince her that Santana did not put him up to it and that he'd been trying to tell her all week.

Finally giving in and believing him she turned back to a still laughing Santana, walked over and threw her arms around the girl, who surprised, just stood there for a few seconds until Rachel started to pull back, then she hesitantly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, squeezing before pulling back, "You're welcome, B. Welcome to my world"


End file.
